It felt like
by totallyloud
Summary: He’s as cold and rigid as an ice block? You wouldn’t understand. He was always so kind to me. How can I not like him? SasuxSaku


**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto Characters.

* * *

**It Felt Like...  
**

_totallyloud_

_zxz  
_

"_Stop this nonsense! You can't fall for that guy, he's as cold and rigid as an ice block. I tell you, he won't have any feelings for you. So just stop it."_

_zxz_

_zxz_

"Ach-ooo!"

Sniff. Sniff.

"Ugh. A-ach-oo!" Sakura sneezed again and rubbed her nose with her cold hands as she continued to walk by the white ground of the streets.

She stared at the group of people eating at the stalls; families, friends, lovers. Hey eyes flickered as she turned away and glanced at the light posts illuminating yellow-orange light then at the black starless sky. Even her boots looked gloomy to her, she sighed as she started to walk again. "Christmas alone, huh."

"Oh well," she opened her bag of hot buns and helped herself with it. "At least I'll have all of these for myself, right? Thanks for the food!" She whispered.

Suddenly, she tripped on an elevated step and wobbled on her feet. She reached out for a support as she almost lost her balance but her hands slipped. She unexpectedly lost hold of her paper bag and she watched her bread roll down the ground. "Wa, buns!!"

She bit her lip as she looked up then her eyes widened as she stared at the person in front of her, staring at her as well.

"S-Sasuke…?"

Sasuke stared at her then at her bread rolls on the ground, then back at her. "Hn."

Suddenly, she felt coldness on her cheeks as tears fall down her face.

_zxz_

_I should stop. But how come I always see him? How come he always sees me, when I'm not in a cheerful mood?_

_zxz_

"H-hey, you don't need to buy me new buns!" Sakura babbled frantically as Sasuke accompanied her by the stall on the streets.

Sasuke ignored her, giving her a mere glance. "Hn. Your bread fell down because of me."

"N-no! It didn't, of course not! I should be sorry that I suddenly hold out to your arm… It was my fault I lost balance! A-and I didn't cry because of that!"

"…why then?"

"I…" She blinked then looked down then at the happy faces of the people around them.

Sasuke shrugged then took the paper bag from the old lady, handing it over to her. "Just take it."

She bit her lip and nodded. "O-okay, th-thanks…"

He raised his hand to bid her farewell then turned on his heels.

Sakura jumped on her feet as she watched him go. "Um… take care!"

Sasuke stopped. She blinked. He turned to face her.

"Huh?" She tilted her head. "What? Ah-chooo!"

_zxz_

_He's as cold and rigid as an ice block? You wouldn't understand. He was always so kind to me. How can I not like him?_

_zxz_

Sasuke shrugged off his jacket but Sakura was fast enough to stop him. "N-no!"

"What?"

"Y-you don't have to do that! Y-you'll get cold yourself!" Sakura stuttered as she rubbed both her hands.

Sasuke stared at her dully then shrugged, looking away, muttering, "Whatever, I wasn't about to do that."

"Eh, then what?" She raised her eyes at him as they started walking.

"Nothing. Let's go." He took her hand.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Wh-what-what-wha-"

"You're hand is cold."

Sakura felt herself panic, "Th-that doesn't m-matter! Wh-what are you do-doing?"

They continued walking.

"A-and where are w-we going anway?"

Sasuke paused as they reached a pond. Christmas lights hung from tree to tree. The stars and the moon adding up to the bright lights.

Sakura gulped as she felt his hand tighten on hers.

"You want me to let go?"

She just stared at the back of his head, not knowing how to respond.

"Do you want to spend Christmas alone then?"

She opened her mouth to respond but no words came out, instead sobs did. She brought up her free arm to cover her eyes.

Her hand clasped his. "No… I don't." She cried.

_zxz_

_What's with him? What's with me?_

_zxz_

She raised her fist and thwacked his head quite hard.

Sasuke quickly faced her. "What the-"

"Why are you like this?" She threw a punch at him and he dodged gracefully.

"What are you doing?" He asked calmly avoiding her attacks.

"I'm mad!" She yelled at him as she continuously threw kicks and punches at him.

"What?"

"I…" Her punches started to waver as she slowed down.

"…"

"I…" her shoulders slumped as her hair fell down her face, looking down.

He stared at her. "You… what?"

The two of them stayed still.

"I can't…" She looked up at him firmly, tears brimmed her eyes. "I can't stop liking you."

She gulped as she watched him, waiting for his reaction, for a response, anything. But instead, he just stared at her, not moving. Then slowly, he looked away.

A tear fell down Sakura's face. Quickly she brought up her arm to wipe it away but she couldn't stop her sobs. She tried to smile through her tears. "I-I'm sorry. I'm being s-silly… It was a j-joke. I-I'll leave now!" She didn't dare to look at his face.

"Stupid. Stupid, stupid!" She scolded herself as she tried to walk faster with her knees shaking.

_zxz_

_What's wrong with me? Why did I say that? Stupid!_

_zxz_

"Stupid, stu-"

"Wait."

Her body stiffened and her eyes widened, she stifled a sob. She felt him walk nearer to her and her shoulders tensed. "…what?" Her word was light as a feather.

He grabbed her arm and she turned her head away, making sure he couldn't see her face. "Where are you going?"

His voice was so soft and her heart almost fluttered again if it weren't for the incident that just happened. "…"

"Don't go."

"…huh?" Her eyes widened as she slowly turned to look at him.

_zxz_

_What's he saying? What does he mean?_

_zxz_

"Don't go." He repeated and this time she watched him.

He looked down as he saw her looking at him. He ruffled his hair bashfully. "Shit."

"Eh?" Sakura blinked at his face then at his other hand grabbing her arm. Before she knew it, she was pulled forward towards him. Her face was full of confusion as she was muffled by his jacket.

"Stop looking at my face." She heard him say.

"What…" She didn't want to talk anymore. She wanted to stay like that. Warm. She wondered if she could stay there. Her hands itched to move from her sides. But she didn't know what was happening really.

_zxz_

_Is he hugging me? Why is he doing this?_

_zxz_

"Hn. Uchihas don't feel shy."

"…"

"Your face awhile ago. It…" He paused, as if hesitating. "…made me shy. So don't stare at me like that."

They stayed quiet for a while.

Tears started to flow down her cheeks. "I… I d-don't really get what you m-mean b-but…" Her hands tightened on his jacket and pulled him closer. She closed her eyes.

She sniffed and her voice was hoarse. "I'm s-sorry for being selfish, b-but can we stay like this for a while?"

_zxz_

_Am I being selfish to expect something more from him? I'm afraid I might misunderstand him._

_zxz_

He pulled away and grasped her face. Slowly, he dipped his head to hers, his lips touching hers. They kissed softly.

"Hn. Do you get what I mean now?"

She was to surprised to talk. She looked flushed.

He kissed her again, quickly but gently, then looked at her face. "Now, do you get it?"

"Eh…" She blushed harder and she couldn't move.

"Still…" He leaned down again, stopping centimeters from her face. "…not?"

Now, Sakura felt her face burn, she was blushing to the tips of her ears. "Um… I…"

She gulped as she stared back at him. His smirk was gone now and he looked serious.

"Do you get it now?"

Slowly, she nodded, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him.

His arms tightened around her, pulling her closer. Her hand rested on his shoulder, the other felt for his fast heartbeat.

_zxz_

_It felt warm. It felt gentle. We need not put it on words. There's no misunderstanding it. Because I felt it. _

_...It felt like love._

_zxz_

_zxz_

_

* * *

_

AN: Was it okay? Hope you enjoyed it. Comments, objections, suggestions? Review please.


End file.
